Невыпущенный и удаленный контент
NOTE: This page contains content that has been scrapped or changed during the game's developement, or that not been released yet. This content may never come to SMITE, or if it will, there is no date for it. Боги Невыпущенные боги *There used to be a few mentions of the Korean character Jumong within the files, who seemed to utilize a bow, a deployable quiver and some sort of fan attack. That character had been in the files since the end of 2012, and has yet to be expanded upon. *In summer 2012, a list with several characters, some with their own models, had been found. Four of those characters have been released (Bakasura, Guan Yu, Freya and Fenrir), while the remaining character (Yen-Lo-Wang) has yet to be released. Noteworthy is that Fenrir's model was significantly changed from the model that was found in the files, which was later removed. Список богов, найденный в то время: *Aphrodite *Ares *Bakasura *Chamunda'*' *Dionysus'**' *Fenrir *Freya *Guan Yu *Garuda *Isis *Loki *Medusa *Qi-Lin *Rakshasa *Set *Shiva *Yen-Lo-Wang :*''' Chamunda seems to have been scrapped as a unique character, as Kali's Convention 2013 skin is referred to as "Chamunda" in the game files. Both Kali and Chamunda are very similar character concepts, share the domains of anger and destruction, and both are even aspects of the same deity (Devi). :**''' Dionysus was transformed into Bacchus. Some of Bacchus' textures file names are still tagged as Dionysus, hinting at Dionysus being changed into Bacchus during the development. Removed/Reworked Gods During the game's development, several gods have been either removed, reworked or revamped into what partially or completely different characters. You can find all of them here: Removed gods list *Ao Kuang (Original) *Arachne (Original) *Guan Yu (Original) *Kali (Original) *Nox (Original) *Nu Wa (Original) *Odin (Original) *Sun Wukong (Original) *Vulcan (Original) Visual Revamps There has been several characters in the game that have received a minor or major visual update that wasn't as impactful as the previously mentioned full reworks. Here's a list of the characters and their original looks: Agni=Agni's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1988.3, the patch released on February 19, 2014. Agni's voice and abilities were not changed, only his visuals were given an overhaul. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Anhur=Anhur got a modest visual update in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1705, the patch released on August 27, 2013. Anhur's voice was not changed, only his model and textures were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Anubis=Anubis' appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 2.6.2740, the patch released on May 12, 2015. Anubis' voice was not changed, only his model and textures were. It is also worth mentioning that his Nightwalker skin's color scheme was also changed. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Aphrodite=Aphrodite's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.2044.1, the patch released on March 19, 2014. Aphrodite's voice was not changed, only her model and textures were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Ares=Ares got a modest visual update in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1928.2, the patch released on January 16, 2014. Ares' voice was not changed, only his model and textures were. Original cards & models: |-|Artemis=Artemis got a modest visual update in SMITE Version 1.0.2106, the patch released on April 23, 2014. Artemis' voice was not changed, only her model and textures were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Bacchus=Bacchus got a modest visual update in an unknown update. Bacchus' voice was not changed, only his wine jar and textures were. Original cards & models: |-|Bakasura=Bakasura's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 1.0.2347.1, the patch released on October 15, 2014. Bakasura's voice was also re-recorded for the update. The Death Machine and Feaster Bunny remained unchanged. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Bastet=Bastet's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 1.0.2069, the patch released on April 2, 2014. Bastet's voice was not changed, only her visuals were given an overhaul, while some of her abilities were slightly altered. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Cupid=Cupid's appearance was readjusted in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1705, the patch released on August 28, 2013. Cupid's voice and abilities were not changed, only his visuals were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Freya=Freya got a modest visual update in SMITE Version 1.0.2298.3, the patch released on September, 2014. Freya' voice was not changed, only her model and textures were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|He Bo=He Bo's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1838.1, the patch released on November 13, 2013. He Bo's abilities were not changed, only his visuals and voice were given an overhaul and his second ability was renamed. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Hel=Hel's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1774, the patch released on October 10, 2013. While Hel received substantial balance changes and a new passive, the overall playstyle of the god was not changed and her voice remained the same. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Hercules=Hercules' appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 1.0.2173, the patch released on June 12, 2014. Hercules' voice was also changed but his abilities remained the same. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Loki=Loki's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 2.10.2868, the patch released on July 21, 2015. Loki's voice was also re-recorded for the update. The Infiltrator skin also received a completely new voice pack. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Ne Zha=Ne Zha's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 2.20.3137, the patch released on December 15, 2015. Ne Zha's voice and abilities were not changed, only his visuals were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Odin=Odin's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1721, the patch released on September 5, 2013. Odin's voice and abilities were not changed, only his visuals were. Odin's Mountain Man Skin was updated in SMITE Version 1.0.2151.3 on May 28, 2014; with a new model, effects and unique voicelines. Original cards & models: Original icons: 2nd icon set: |-|Ra=Ra's appearance was redesigned in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1490, the patch released on May 1, 2013. Ra's voice was not changed, only his model, textures and ability effects were. Original cards & models: Original icons: 2nd icon set: |-|Sobek=Sobek got a modest visual update in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1543, the patch released on May 30, 2013. Sobek's voice was not changed, only his model and textures were. He also got a whole new set of animations. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Thor=Thor got a modest visual update in SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1918.2, the patch released on January 8, 2014. Thor' voice was not changed, only his model and textures were. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Ymir=Ymir' appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 2.1.2598.1, the patch released on February 25, 2015. Ymir' voice was also updated but his abilities were not changed. Original cards & models: Original icons: |-|Zeus=Zeus' appearance was redesigned in SMITE Version 1.0.2247, the patch released on August 5, 2014. Zeus' voice was also updated but his abilities were not changed. Original cards & models: Original icons: Skins Unreleased Skins Many skins have been found to be worked on, and one of those skins have had their models removed from the game. These skins are: * Arachne - Cryptwalker * Bastet (Original) - Shadow Bastet * Hel (Original) - Ice Shard * Kali (Original) - Cheerleader * Sun Wukong (Original) - Ancestor * Several re-colors for almost all gods, some of which are entirely golden (These were replaced with brand new ones, the current Golden/Legendary skins.) Удаленные скины These skins have been removed temporarily or permanently from the game: Night Prowler Bastet= |skinvoice=Night Prowler Bastet voicelines |skinmodel1=Newbastetnightprowlermodel.png |skinextra= This skin came with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was removed from the game, most likely to prevent potential legal issues with DC Comics and their character, Catwoman, which this skin heavily resembles. The skin was eventually reworked and re-released as "Covert Ops Bastet". }} Items Removed Items Smite has come a long way since early Closed Beta, and many items have been replaced or completely removed. You can find all of them here: Removed items list Unimplemented Items Some items have been tested in the Play Test Server project in late 2012/early 2013, which include Dementor's Doll, Heaven's Wrath and Tribal Ward. These items never made it into the main client. Gameplay Mechanics *The Focus system was a gameplay mechanic that was implemented as a test in late 2012, but was scrapped several patches later. Focus intended to bring Crowd Control (CC) into a stat like damage or defense - with higher Focus, CC effects would last longer or be stronger. *During the test phase with Focus, the game also introduced a stat purchase system, in which you could use Gold in order to buy stats directly, alongside also being able to purchase items. Like with focus, this idea was scrapped shortly after. Retired Buffs In the original iteration of the game, there also were some additional buff camps other than the current set-up. Aside from Fire Giant, Damage, Mana and Speed buffs, there also were a Defense, Health and a Cooldown Reduction Buffs. Stat Increasers System In the early stages of beta it was possible to acquire direct stat changes for an amount of gold, which were sold along with items in the match Store. These bonuses were generally less cost effective than buying items, but could be used to shore up a specific weakness or maximize a strength. The system was scrapped in SMITE_Closed_Beta_Version_0.1.1288, released on January 9, 2013. Physical Stats *Physical Power: +10 *Attack Speed: +10% *Physical Penetration: +5 *Physical Lifesteal: +5% *Critical Strike Chance: +5% Magical Stats *Magical Power: +20 *Magical Lifesteal: +5% *Magical Penetration: +5 *Mana: +200 *MP5: +10 *Cooldown %: +5% *Focus: +20 Defensive Stats *Physical Protection: +5 *Magical Protection: +5 *Health: +200 *HP5: +10 *Movement: +10 Category:Smite Wiki